


Noho Akua

by badweather, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hawaiian Character, Hawaiian Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Говорят, последнее, что ей сказала мать перед смертью, было: «Не быть тебе королевой».Это истинная правда.(Нет.)
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Noho Akua

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noho Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641781) by [charybdis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charybdis/pseuds/charybdis). 



Говорят, последнее, что ей сказала мать перед смертью, было: «Не быть тебе королевой».

Это истинная правда.

(Нет.)

* * *

Отец Каюлани, [Арчибальд Клэгхорн](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archibald_Scott_Cleghorn), родился в Шотландии. Он переживет ее мать. И переживет ее саму.

* * *

Принцесса [Рут-Кеъеликолани](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ke%CA%BBelik%C5%8Dlani) — внушительная женщина во всем своем великолепии: выдающийся голос, выдающаяся внешность, выдающийся аппетит, выдающееся сердце. Похоже, она меняет любовников каждый месяц. Она громко и радостно смеется, когда для нее сочиняют очередной  _hula ma'i_ .

Принцессе Рут не место в церкви, но она все равно ходит туда каждое воскресенье, потому что ее вера внушительна и прекрасна как она сама.

Соотечественники Клэгхорна относятся к принцессе Кеъеликолани как к диковинке, как к забавному животному. Отец Каюлани — отнюдь не жестокий человек, но он родился на другом конце света, на этой земле у него нет корней. Может, он и не жесток, но не нужно быть злым человеком, чтобы приравнять «иное» к «неправильному».

Каюлани называет Рут прабабушкой — это дань уважения, желание стать такой же.

Рут впервые произносит фразу _«Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono»_.

Каюлани вдыхает эту фразу — и верит в нее.

* * *

Едва научившись читать, Каюлани нашла старый рукописный словарь в школе при церкви. В нем она увидела слово _haole_ , переведенное просто как «иноземец».

Ей потребовалось несколько месяцев занятий в английской школе, чтобы понять, что именно означает слово «иноземец» — такое нейтральное, протокольное, описательное.

* * *

Они хотят увидеть дикарку, варвара — но Каюлани отказывается потворствовать их желаниям. Она носит одежду, к которой привыкла с детства, ходит в церковь, как делала всю жизнь, говорит по-английски с учтивостью, достойной государственного деятеля, и знает еще три языка. У нее прекрасный почерк.

* * *

Она так и не смогла избавиться от той первой ассоциации. _Haole_ значит «нет дыхания», «нет жизни», «нет души». Ей не дали повода усомниться в этом.

* * *

Говорят, она умерла от разбитого сердца.

Это истинная правда.

(Нет.)

* * *

Год вдали от дома превращается в два, три, четыре. Каюлани перестает изображать королевскую особу, не совсем понимая, в какой момент она научилась использовать свое обаяние как щит, а экзотическую красоту — как оружие. Она интуитивно вьет веревки из немецкого графа — но понимание, что она может крутить этими людьми, не приносит удовлетворения.

Каюлани до обморока хочет вернуться на Гавайи, чтобы гулять в прибое, кататься на каноэ, почувствовать, наконец, тепло солнца. Вся еда в Европе вареная, острая и покрыта белесым соусом — а она скучает по пои, соленому хрустящему лиму и нежному, как кровь, вкусу ахи.

Она не пускает корни в этой холодной неприветливой стране. Она умеет говорить с отцовским акцентом и тщательно подбирать слова, словно союзников, но знает, что ее корни — в королевстве далеко за морем.

«Ты нужна своей стране», — пишет Коа в радостном ожидании ее возвращения.

Тяжело разобраться в тонкостях _kaona_, когда письмо написано по-английски, этот язык слишком точен, чтобы в каждой фразе можно было скрыть второе значение, но Коа старается. Все до единого письма оказываются в чемодане — не потому, что она его любит, а потому, что он чистосердечен, Каюлани хочет помнить об этом.

* * *

Когда появляются новости о [Лилиуокалани](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lili%CA%BBuokalani), о вооруженных наемниках перед дворцом, Каюлани в первую очередь чувствует себя оскорбленной.

«Домашний арест» — что за гадкая ложь!

Каюлани делает заявление перед британской прессой и едва сдерживается.

«Какое зло я совершила, чтобы подобное сотворили со мной и моим народом?»

Слово «олигархия» оставляет дегтярный привкус во рту.

* * *

Она приносит петицию, подписанную чернилами, землей и кровью ее народа, в дом завоевателей, выступает перед коварным американским Конгрессом и требует восстановить суверенитет ее родины.

— Она, должно быть, верит, что трон принадлежит ей по праву, данному богом, — глумится [Лоррин Торстон](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorrin_A._Thurston).

Но Каюлани верит, что бог дал ей ответственность — _ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono_ — она обязана сделать все, что в ее силах, чтобы защитить свой народ. Любой ценой.

* * *

Она успевает застать запрет на использование гавайского языка.

« _Haole_ , — с горечью думает она. — Мы должны были помнить значение этого слова».

* * *

Говорят, она умерла от разбитого сердца, но это ложь.

Дело было не в сердце. Каюлани правила от земли к небу, от волны к суше, через ha, жизненную силу. Божественный дух не может существовать без священной земли, без языка, на котором прославляют ее имя; без дыхания, оживляющего ее душу; без крови, и огня, и жертвоприношения.

Ее страна погибла. Что ей оставалось делать?

* * *

Шотландия — очень холодная страна, но Англия не лучше. Это народ ее отца, Каюлани одной крови с ними.

В Шотландии она понимает: «Я не шотландка».

* * *

— Не быть тебе королевой, — пророчествует [Ликелике](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Likelike).

Одиннадцатилетняя Каюлани склоняет голову, стоя у смертного одра матери, и молчит. Она мечтает — о своем народе, возвышающемся вместе с ней, о плодородной земле под ногами, об уверенности в завтрашнем дне и своей стране.

Ликелике не права.

(Нет, не правда.)

**Author's Note:**

>  _Noho Akua_ — игра слов: _noho ali'l_ значит «править [в качестве короля/королевы на престоле]» и _akua_ — «божество» на гавайском.  
>  _Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono_ \- первая фраза гавайского гимна, ее впервые произнес король Камеамеа III в 1843 в период создания королевства Гавайи. Общепринятый перевод: «жизнь страны увековечивается в справедливости». Но особенность гавайского языка такова, что почти все слова имеют несколько значений, так что ту же фразу можно перевести как «суверенитет страны увековечивается в надежде». И, соответственно, всеми промежуточными способами.  
> 


End file.
